lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
The Toxic Regime
The Toxic Regime''' (unofficially known as 'The Autarchy of Toxica and the Universal Union') is a multi-gaming/multi-platform, militaristic role-play clan. The Toxic Regime spans multiple games and platforms and includes a division on Little Big Planet 3 and Dreams. The Toxic Regime was founded and is led by TOXIC-RAGE-2002. History The Toxic Regime was established on the 17th of February, 2018 by TOXIC-RAGE-2002 as a milsim-clan on the game Battlefield 1. The Toxic Regime, before its establishment as a role-play clan, was a regular gaming community known as "Toxic Division."'' After Toxic Division attracted the attention of several individuals, a government was established and TOXIC-RAGE-2002 was proclaimed "Autarch" of The Toxic Regime.Toxic-Rage-2002's testimony Throughout the year of 2018, civil strife and war preoccupied the Toxic Regime's political and militaristic ambitions. However, the Toxic Regime allegedly defeated several clans and found that several individuals were responsible for the civil strife and war which occurred throughout the early and middle parts of 2018. In the last months of 2018, the Toxic Regime would establish a division on LittleBigPlanet 3 as a result of TOXIC-RAGE-2002 joining the LittleBigPlanet/Dreams Union Discord server. Since January 2019, the Toxic Regime has been working with factions such as the Axis and the Angels of Light, supposedly helping to broker a peace deal between both factions. The Toxic Regime continues to expand its perceived political and militaristic power on other games and continues to work on projects on LittleBigPlanet 3. Tragically, the Toxic Regime, on April 23, 2019, was dissolved for a brief period of time. All operations on all games came to an end except on a game called "For Honor" where the Toxic Regime was renamed to "The Toxic Revenant" which used the same flag and symbols. On May 15th of 2019 however, the Toxic Regime was reestablished and TOXIC-RAGE-2002 restored himself as leader of the Toxic Regime. Sometime in fall 2019, the Toxic Regime was disbanded.Discord Screenshot Population According to the official member list, The Toxic Regime officially has 23 members, which includes so-called "incorporated allies". The Regime claims to be culturally diverse, as many members in the Toxic Regime are allegedly from many nations throughout the world like the United States of America, Canada, the United Kingdom, Egypt, South Africa, and Australia. Language The Toxic Regime has four official languages: English, Arabic, Afrikaans, and German. The Grade System The Grade System of the Toxic Regime works similar to how the feudal class system works; that being all members of the Toxic Regime are separated into certain socio-economic classes based on their technical and intellectual skill set. Each grade has its own occupation and or career which a member will take the position of upon joining that certain grade. The constitution of the Toxic Regime defines the system by the following: '' "All members of the Toxic Regime shall be defined by the Grade System. The Grade System allows for the proper division of labor based on political, social and technical qualities. The following classes which are part of the Grade System include: '''Civilians - Which shall be defined as members which serve no real purpose of the state based on poor intellectual and productive qualities. These individuals will be considered expendable by the state. Tradesman - Which shall be defined as members which are technically inclined to build, create, and to be used as labor to construct cities and or any type of structure for the regime.'' Clerks and Armed Services - Which shall be defined as a class of members who are inclined to protect and serve the state in the manners of low-level bureaucratic careers and or in service of the armed forces of the regime. Bureaucrats and Scholars - Which shall be defined as a class of members which are intellectually and technically capable of serving the state in manners of high-level bureaucratic positions in government and or high-level ranks in military service. S''overeign and Administration - Which shall be defined as the class which both holds the office of the head of state (the Autarch) and the offices of the executive administration which include the consuls and the entire Directorate.'Constitution of the Toxic Regime It is also worthy to note that none of these classes are static, and members may apply to move up to a different grade. Members also have the choice to move down a grade as well (either through punishment and or free choice). Policy of Assimilation The Toxic Regime, like the fictional Combine Empire from the Half-Life Series, enforces a policy of cultural and technological assimilation among its members and games it's on. This means that all peoples that join the Toxic Regime are integrated within the state apparatus and serve to promote, create, and manipulate Toxin content for the external community in order to promote the cultural and player base identity of the Toxic Regime. Technology also has the same sort of policy, in where technology on games such as LBP, Minecraft, or Garry's Mod is acquired and reversed in order to serve the purposes of the state for the purposes of warfare and suppression of political and cultural dissidence. In other words, the Toxic Regime's government assumes control over members' creations for create war against its enemies and to reinforce a political belief in pseudo-power. Government The Toxic Regime has a structured and authoritarian government, referring to itself as a strict and bureaucratic regime. The government of the Toxic Regime is modeled after entities such as ancient Rome and the fictional Combine and Helghast empires. The official form of government of the Toxic Regime is described as a 'Militaristic Constitutional Technocratic Monarchy.' The head of state is the Autarch, which both embodies and directs the entirety of the regime. The head of the government within the regime is referred to as the Proconsul, who is elected every two-thirds of a year. The Proconsul is the leader and administrator of the whole government and Directorate (the cabinet of the regime's government). The assistants of Proconsul are the Frist and Second Consuls, which are responsible for the moderation of the Directorate, inspections of different chats, and leading armies and or fleets into battle. It is also important to mention that the Toxic Regime has no official legislative system. This means that Autarch, along with the Consuls and Directorate vote and discuss policy and law within the regime's government. In this manner and given its alleged population, the Toxic Regime's government resembles a totalitarian democracy. Although referring to itself as a militaristic constitutional technocratic monarchy, another more fitting title might be a form of autocracy, especially since the name of the leader is the Autarch. Ban on Radical Ideologies As of May 25th, 2019, the Toxic Regime strictly prohibits the practice and rhetoric of communism and national socialism among its members and community. This is due to the effort to preserve the slightly democratic nature of the regime and prevent radical values from taking over the regime. This policy also plays into the foreign policy of the regime, as the regime is dedicated to a campaign of opposition against communities that identify as being communist or fascist. This is supposedly also in an effort to combat radicalism and promote a healthy environment of political discourse in the gaming community. However, despite this vindictive policy, the Toxic Regime claims that it will show restraint when dealing with groups that associate themselves with the LittleBigPlanet/Dreams Union discord server should they identify as communist or national socialist. The LBP Union Discord opposes the presence of fascist ideals in its discourse.LBP Union Discord Server Rules Religion The Toxic Regime allows freedom of religion and philosophical association. Although religion has no real presence within the Toxic Regime, the organization makes an effort to introduce the topics of religion and philosophy as part of role-playing and political apparatus. The Toxic Regime, though secular in nature, upholds the fictional "cult" (philosophical) idea of the Decay. The Decay is a philosophical movement that upholds three simple values; destruction, reconstruction, and expansion. Put simply, the decay seeks to destroy all which are considered inferior and incompetent, reconstruct all which has been destroyed for the purposes of making it better and expand to repeat the process with other communities. It is possible that this philosophy plays a role in their perception of 'slaves' through the clan's class system. This bears a resemblance to the Judgment organization's perception of supposedly less intelligent 'spergs.'Chronology of the Judgment-LBPU Conflict (pp. 20-23) Foreign Relations The Toxic Regime has a "work with those who want to be worked with" policy. This means the Toxic Regime works with alliances and clans which are open to diplomatic and military assistance. Though this is the case, the Toxic Regime, due to its militaristic style culture, is partially aggressive, and seeks to puppet and integrate other clans into its sphere of influence. The Toxic Regime is heavily aggressive toward clans that share a communist and or national socialist doctrine of any sort. Though this is the case, the Toxic Regime has worked with communities of this style (e.g The Axis and The Creators Socialist Republic). Despite there being no formal Union government, the Toxic Regime considers itself a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union despite there being no formal Union government, making this status illegitimate. However, despite the Union's previous firm stance against the Axis, the Toxic Regime has acted freely to engage in communications with them but no longer does due to the Axis falling apart as of mid-2019. The Democratic System (Alpha Version) As of August 13th, 2019, the Toxic Regime Culture and Style The Toxic Regime upholds a style of society that upholds obedience and strictness. Though this is the case, personal freedom and expression are still not prohibited. The political/cultural makeup of the Toxic Regime is very traditional and conservative in nature and upholds a society that is strict in protecting nostalgic and symbolic aspects and values of the clan. Military service and culture is also a very big aspect of the Toxic Regime, ever since the Toxic Regime prides itself with having an army of intellectuals and battle-hardened veterans from games such as Battlefield and For Honor. It is also important to note that a lot of the art, technology and culture of the Toxic Regime is influenced by fictional nations such as The Helghast Empire and the Combine Empire. Marches and Songs of The Toxic Regime The following are adopted songs of the Toxic Regime. Infrastructure The Toxic Regime currently maintains a Discord server. The Toxic Regime also maintains a recruitment chat and public chat on PSN for members who directly participate on PlayStation Network. References Category:Clans